The present invention relates to an electronic module, especially a storage module, having a strip on each of two opposite sides and a plastic substrate to accept and hold the electronic module in grooves corresponding to the strips in the module substrate on a printed-circuit board.
By means of the electronic modules, which are accepted in a module substrate on a printed-circuit board, system components, like for example central controller modules or communications processors of programmable controllers, are realizable with a variable memory capacity. Depending on the requirement of the automation task, they can be provided with a memory of variable size. At the same time, the electronic module and the plastic substrate to accept the module on the printed-circuit board must meet the demands of industrial capability.